


Don’t worry, baby

by prettyinwentz



Series: McDanno Oneshots [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: “Steeeve, I miss you,” Danny whined, again, he was pretty sure Steve could hear the pout in his voice. He really, really needed a Steve McGarrett hug and Steve’s kisses and his cuddles and everything.





	Don’t worry, baby

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i made [this post](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/post/173808357351/let-me-propose-an-idea-oldersteve-and) on tumblr and this fic is like a taste of what would happen if i actually wrote this au.  
> for some extra context - steve's 34 and danny's 21 - if i do write this au, i'll obvi go into more depth and discuss the mega age gap etc

To say Danny was distraught would be an understatement, tears brimmed his eyes as he walked out the examination room, he’d much rather curl up in a ball and die than write another exam. His finals began a week ago and today was his economics exam. All of yesterday Danny was teetering on the edge of slowly descending into madness as he downed his fifth cup of coffee while he intently studied every single note he had ever taken down – he got hints but he doesn’t trust them, not one bit. At around three am he sent Steve, his boyfriend – who was the literal definition of perfection – a text message: _stevie, what would happen if I mixed a can of red bull, a bag of sugar and coffee altogether and drank it all in one go lmao._ To which Steve promptly replied (why Steve was awake at three am, Danny doesn’t know, probably doing work – absolute madman) with: _its 3am danno, I won’t hesitate to come to your apartment and put you to sleep myself._ And Danny groaned to himself because _fuck,_ he missed Steve so goddamn much.

He just wanted his exams to be over with so he could enjoy his summer and spend most of his time in Steve’s ridiculously amazing apartment, preferably curling up against Steve in his also ridiculously soft bed – _god,_ Danny’s pretty sure other than currently suffering from post-exam depression, he was also suffering from _lack of Steve’s undivided attention_ withdrawal. No, he was not being melodramatic, Danny’s pretty sure Steve’s got some secret magic power for making Danny feel all warm and fuzzy. As he sulked back to his apartment, he pulled out his phone and dialled Steve’s number, not letting the older man greet him before he began complaining.

“My life is over Steve! Over!” Danny whined brokenly, voice straining as he fought back the urge to burst into tears.

“Oh baby,” Steve cooed, “I’m sure your economics exam wasn’t that bad.” And Danny felt his chest flutter with warmth, because Steve sounded so sure of Danny and he would’ve responded a lot more positively if his world wasn’t literally falling apart before his eyes.

“But I didn’t get to finish it out! And – and now I’m going to fail and it’s going to ruin my grade,” he cried pathetically, he brought his free hand up to wipe away the annoying tears that clung onto his skin. He began walking a bit faster to his place, he really doesn’t want anyone to see him like this. He just wanted Steve to be here and wrap his stupidly big, strong arms around Danny, holing him close and telling him everything is going to be okay and making him feel all warm and safe.

“Sweetheart, you’re my smart little boy, I’m sure you’ll do great,” Steve murmured sweetly, obviously trying to calm Danny down. And Danny’s stomach got filled up with butterflies and sniffled softly, Steve always knew what to say to make things better.

“Steeeve, I miss you,” Danny whined, again, he was pretty sure Steve could hear the pout in his voice. He really, really needed a Steve McGarrett hug and Steve’s kisses and his cuddles and _everything._ He was totally not opposed to the idea of Steve sweeping him away from campus in favour of some serious sleepy cuddles.

“Hmmm, I’m not busy at the moment, I’m sure Chin wouldn’t mind taking over for me, I’ll pick you up at your place and we could spend the rest of the evening at mine, yeah?” Steve asked, and Danny had to hold back girlishly squeal of joy. His tears were long forgotten and dried because Steve’s just _that_ amazing.

“Yes!” Danny giggled, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. He positioned his phone between his ear and his shoulder so he could fish out his keys from his bag and open the door to his apartment.

“Okay, I’ll see you in a while, baby, bye.”

“See ya later, Stevie,” he hummed before hanging up.

“Is that Steve? Can you ask him to buy us pizza?” was the first thing Meka, his roommate, asked him.

“You just missed him and _no,_ I will not let you use my boyfriend to get pizza, _again_ ,” Danny sighed exasperatedly. “I’m spending the evening at Steve’s, he’s coming to pick me up.”

“Mmkay, just don’t be all gross like last time,” Meka scrunched up his nose, “Last thing I need is to relive that moment where I’m ninety-nine percent sure Steve was about to eat you.”

“And you call me melodramatic,” Danny grumbled playfully, mock glaring at Meka.

“Oh honey, I’m like three percent dramatic and you’re like the embodiment of melodrama,” Meka shot back, grinning madly.

“Like whatever,” Danny rolled his eyes, “’M gonna freshen up, don’t destroy my name when Steve shows up!”

“Blah, blah, go get yourself all pretty for your boyfriend,” Meka called out as Danny ventured to the bathroom.

Of course he had to make himself look presentable – it's  _Steve._ Plus, his clothes smelled like the exam room and disappointment, and he really doesn't need a reminder of what had happened today. In Danny's perfect world, the economics exam never even existed and it's going to stay like that.

After his short shower (Steve's shower was far more superior to the tiny shower his apartment had), he dressed himself in his favourite pair of jeans (the one that made his ass look  _so good_ ) and some random jersey that Danny hoped to god was clean (he really needed to do his laundry). And he also left his hair as is, messy but presentable.

“Yo Danny! Your boyfriend's here!” And that was literally the best combination of words Danny had heard all day (the worst being every single question on that non-existent economics exam he allegedly wrote today.)

Danny totally didn't ran out his room, he just did the olympics version of walking. And Danny doesn't know whether he should laugh or cry when he saw Steve's waiting figure by the door, in his stupidity perfect black button down and equally stupidly perfect cargo pants (everything about Steve was stupidly perfect, let's be real), pizza box in one hand and flowers – daisies, Danny was pretty sure of it because those were his favourites – in the other.

Meka grabbed the pizza from Steve, grinning at Danny smugly (he's eighty five percent sure Meka stole his phone and took Steve's number just so he could convince Steve to buy him pizza) before heading into the kitchen, “Thanks Steve! You're the best!” Meka called out.

“Stevie!” Danny exclaimed happily, and totally not running into Steve's waiting arms. “Missed you so much,” he mumbled against Steve's chest. Steve brought his free hand to wrap around Danny's waist, pulling him in even closer.

“I miss you too, sweetheart,” Steve whispered, placing a kiss on top Danny's hair. Danny pulled away from Steve, grabbing the daisies from his hands.

“Thank you, Stevie,” Danny grinned, pushing himself up on his toes and placed a wet kiss on Steve's cheek, the roughness of Steve's stubble brushing against his lips. He placed the flowers in the empty vase on the coffee table and then walked back over to Steve.

“C’mon, let’s head back to mine,” Steve wrapped his hand around Danny's wrist.

Danny allowed Steve to drag him out, “Bye Meka!” He called out as he left.

Danny smiled at Steve when he saw that he came with his camaro instead of his silverado – thank god.

“I bought that chocolaty concoction you love so much,” Steve told Danny, making a disgusted face – Jesus, Steve was such health freak, Danny wondered how Steve could survive without a daily consumption of sugar.

“God, you are the best,” Danny smiled as Steve opened the passenger door for him, he slid inside, hands immediately going towards his  _java chip frappuccino._ He took a long sip, moaning as the combined flavour of coffee and chocolate invaded his taste buds.

“Was I not the ‘best’ before?” Steve joked as he settled himself on the driver's side, turning on the car before twisting himself so he could face Danny.

Danny placed his drink back down in the cup holder, and mirrored Steve's position. Steve's hands cupped Danny's face, pulling the smaller man in closer so that he could kiss him, soft and sweet. Danny was pretty sure this was the only time Steve allowed himself any form of sugar. Steve's thumb brushed along Danny's cheek as he pulled away. “Missed this,” Danny murmured, his hands coming up to wrap around Steve's wrist – well like, half of Steve's wrist. “Cuddles and movies when we're at your place?”

“Anything for you, baby,” Steve replied, hands pulling away from Danny's face to put his seatbelt on and then moved to grip the steering wheel. “Don't forget to put on your seatbelt, Danno.”

///

“Stevie!” Danny squeaked as Steve pulled him down onto the couch next to him, and Danny, being as needy as he was, wanted more of Steve or he might  _die,_ so he full on climbed onto Steve's lap and fixed himself in a more comfortable position on Steve's lap, legs half on Steve's thighs and half on the couch, arms wrapped around Steve's waist and his head tucked under Steve's chin. He was completely surrounded by everything Steve, what more does he need?

Steve's big, muscular arms wrapped themselves around Danny's waist, keeping the younger man close against him. Danny could feel all the tension in his body drained as he further relaxed himself against Steve, nuzzling his neck. Steve was so big, and strong, and warm, like a giant cuddly teddy bear, and Danny just wanted to stay like this all the time and not have to worry about school or student loans or exams.

“Baby, tell me about your exam,” Steve asked softly, and Danny tensed because of course Steve wanted to know, Danny was practically crying over the phone earlier today.

“Nuh-uh,” Danny shook his head stubbornly, “That exam never happened.” As far as Danny's concerned, he was still in his perfect world.

“Sweetheart, look at me,” Steve said, his hands brushing up Danny's sides, coming up to rest on his shoulder, “please.”

“Fine,” Danny grumbled, positioning himself on the older man's lap so that his legs were on either side of Steve's thighs and his arms wrapped around Steve's neck.

“You sounded pretty wrecked on the phone, baby. Remember the promise we made?” Steve asked, repositioning his hands so they were resting on Danny's hips, rubbing soothing circles over his hipbones through the fabric of his jeans. Steve made Danny promise him to tell the older man if anything was bothering him and Steve would try his absolute best to make Danny feel better.

“Yes,” Danny replied, the sadness and worry from earlier slowly seeped back into his mind. “But Steve, it's not like I'll be able to rewrite it. I just feel so – ugh – dumb.”

“Hey, listen to me, you're so very smart, Danno. I'm positive you'll do just fine. Now stop giving me that pouty face, wanna see that beautiful smile of yours,” Steve murmured, squeezing Danny's hips reassuringly.

Danny flashed Steve a small smile, a pretty blush raised high on his cheeks due to Steve’s praises. “Stevie, movies now, I wanna pick the movie.”

Danny grabbed the remote before Steve could say anything, moving back into his position from earlier as he grabbed the TV remote and loaded up Netflix. He flipped over onto Steve’s account, he chose a two and a half hour long action movie because Danny loved explosions and Steve had this unhealthy love for guns, so it’s a win-win. 

Although, halfway through the film, it was long forgotten in favour of making out, Steve’s hands tangled in Danny’s hair, Danny’s hands gripping onto Steve’s shoulders. They don’t stop until clothes were scattered haphazardly across the floor and they were both a sweaty, sticky mess.

Danny buried his face in Steve’s neck, softly kissing the sweaty skin, “Thank you for today, Stevie.”

“Anything for my baby,” Steve whispered, hand running soothingly up and down Danny’s naked back.

“Anything…?” Danny’s head shot up, a mischievous grin already forming on his face. “Well…”

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this also because i'm still feeling hella depressed from my maths exam lmao. i highkey want to write this au but like in june bc exams ugh. its currently just a bunch of ideas and i know absolutely noting of the american schooling system as well so yeah lmao. tell me what you guys think in the comments or on [tumblr](http://ourladyofsorrow.tumblr.com/ask)  
> -emily


End file.
